


The most important person of his life

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bespoke Suits, Dressing, M/M, Mirrors, Oscars Ceremony, Stealing Kisses, Steve Rogers Feels, Suits, Tony Stark Flirts, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: “And this kiss?”“Just to remind you how much I love you..."





	The most important person of his life

**Author's Note:**

> So, surprise Leo! I'm sure you didn't expected that hey? Happy birthday darling!

Fiddling unconsciously with his tie, Steve looked at his fiancée doing the buttons of his shirt. He looked handsome, all dressed up in a bespoke black suit… But they couldn’t do anything to ruin this. It was too important.

He watched him putting the cufflinks, calloused fingers brushing them with all the care of the world, and the supersoldier felt the familiar heat running thought his veins. Watching carefully he could see the mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes and nearly laughed at his own obliviousness. Of course, he was going to notice how much he loved his fingers, so skilled and…

Damn it, he thought.

“Stop it. We can’t be late!” he said, lowering his head into the soft bed, rumpled bed sheets testimony of their previous night together... and morning...  


“Hey is not my fault if you are nearly drooling” he laughed, putting the cufflinks on the other sleeve “I’m also enjoying the show, nothing to be ashamed of, darling”

At the confused expression Steve had, his partner looked straight into his eyes with that predatory smile that meant trouble for Steve on his lips; while putting the cufflinks. 

“Oh, you know. Laying on my bed, with a bespoke suit clinging in all the right places, those baby blues blown with lust… Darling you look straight out of my fantasies”

He breathed slowly, trying to keep his own desires at bay, seeing them reflected on the brown eyes that were looking at him through the mirror. They didn’t need words, after years together they understood each other to the point that even on the battlefield, they just needed one glance to understand what they wanted.

But hey, duty calls.

“Better stop right here doll, or we are not going to get any time soon out of here.”  
“Yeah, let’s go” 

Before he could get up of the bed, his partner stole a kiss; and Steve could taste the smile on his lips. He lingered just a few seconds, smiley brown eyes against loving sky blue ones.

“And this kiss?”  
“Just to remind you how much I love you. And that you are about to be subjected to the public eye…” he bought their hands together, silvery rings shining together “Not every day Captain America announces he is getting married to anyone like me”

Not liking his tone, Steve kissed him on the lips, and then after they pulled to breath, he kept him close, watching him with their foreheads pressed together.

“Tones, you are the most important person in my life, and I don’t care about anyone else opinion about who I love. I know you. Even when you try to hide, I know you. You are my best friend, my lover, my second in command and most important, you are going to be my husband. And to hell with anyone who thinks you are not worthy of that title”

Tony couldn’t help himself, and kissed him again, this time softer and slower, not changing positions. Not moving… Only them in the…

“TONES IF WE ARE LATE TO THE OSCARS CEREMONY I SWEAR I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU”  
“Rhodey is right lovebirds, let’s go!”

With a groan, Tony let his forehead rest against Steve’s chest, cursing silently his best friend, Colonel Danvers, the Oscars and the whole world for not letting him spend his evening with the most important person of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy (twitter) or at my instagram (pemberleystateofmind) ^^ Let's talk about whatever you like. Also, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
